WCF: Total Extreme
WCF: Total Extreme, Inc. (Sometimes WCF:TE or just plain WCF) is a up and coming professional wrestling company. It is a rebirth of Two old wrestling programs (World Championship Federation & Phoenix Wrestling Orgination) that started the rising careers of former WWEFE World Champions, Genesis and Slade Mathens. WCF is run by its current chairman Ryder Hays & Zane Walker. The ones who own WCF are unknown, but it has been mentioned that Ryder & Zane does own 45% of the company, leaving the other 55% to be held by what sources say are a small group of individuals that make up its Board of Directors. Any information about WCF and the Board of Directors is mysteriously unknown. Even the location of its Global Headquarters is unknown. It seems the only people who are involved with the internal workings of WCF that we know of are Ryder and Zane. Phoenix Wrestling Orginiation Phoenix Wrestling Origination, others known as PWO was a independent Wrestling Training Company located in Phoenix, Arizona, It hosted only local live events with several up and coming superstars, some of which went on to capture championship gold in popular World Wide Wrestling Originations. It only had one show called Thursday Night Carnage. PWO was started in 1943 by the founder and life time fan of the sport James Curtis Carson also known as J.C. Carson. The Origination went on for nearly 60 years delivering wonderful matches and segments until it was closed down by then president of the company, J.C. Carson Junior in 2005. Until Three years later J.C. Carson JR would sell the copyrights to PWO to Ryder and Zane. World Championship Federation World Championship Federation, also known as WCF was a semi-popular televised Wrestling Origination that aired on Cable in the United States. WCF began its great years of entertainment in 1987 with their first Show Monday Night Mayhem and Three Championships. It was started by them Founder of the Old WCF Derek Lee Travis, also known on TV as Mr. DLT. WCF soon began a partnership with PWO to promote some of their wrestlers into bigger Federations. So it was no surprise when fans of PWO eventually saw some familiar faces on WCF, such as Shawn "Genesis" Volk, Slade "Mr. Rush" Mathens, Michael "Country Hawk" Mathens, Chad "Bad Lander" Bekaert, and several others. After a couple years in 1990, WCF would create a second show called Wednesday Night Warzone along with special championship that is considered to be among the same group as WWE’s King of the Ring. WCF called this the World Slam Champ and was a way to give some low carders and mid carders a big push. WCF would run for 15 years until ratings dropped to the point of cancellation, so Mr. DLT closed WCF down in 2002. Until 6 years later when Ryder and Zane would buy the rights for all WCF copyrights. World Championship Federation: Total Extreme In May of 2008 after the copyrights for PWO and WCF were bought by Ryder Hays and Zane Walker. A new televised wrestling origination was opened called World Championship Federation: Total Extreme. WCF:TE is federation created from the merging of PWO and the old WCF. It is currently run by Ryder Hays and Zane Walker. It currently only has one show, a revised version of the old WCF's show Monday Night Mayhem where Zane is the General Manager. Despite its past WCF has down well from its premiere back in May. It wasn’t long until it got the attraction of several big name superstars such as Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle, Refugee Matt, Eve Torres, and Blaze. Campions WCF World Champion: Refugee Matt Number One Contender: Unknown Date Won: July 13th, 2008 (Disatarous) Former Champion: Chris Benoit United Nations Champion: Alexander Bekaert Number One Contender: Kurt Angle Date Won: July 14, 2008 (Mayhem) Former Champion: Kurt Angle WCF Scarlet Champion: Eve Torres Number Contender: Alicia Hood Date Won: June 22, 2008 (Falling from Grace) Former Champion: Alicia Hood WCF World Tag Team Champions: Refugee Matt & Eve Torres Number One Contenders: The Hoods (Big Hood & Lil Hood) Date Won: June 22, 2008 (Falling from Grace) Former Champions: The Hoods Category:Wrestling federations Category:World Championship Federation